


局中局 饼栾/饼四/高栾

by thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg



Series: 竹林中/Rashomen [2]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg/pseuds/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg
Summary: 局。Honey traps.





	局中局 饼栾/饼四/高栾

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警  
背德 男男可婚 第一人称  
因为众所周知的原因，AO3在中国大陆被限制访问。我的更多文章请前往lofter搜索用户“圣彼得堡分社”阅读，谢谢。  
For some reason this site was blocked in mainland China. For more posts of mine please visit lofter.com and search for "圣彼得堡分社" , thank you.

高峰高老爷差人来酒楼找我的时候，我还在那儿揉面呢。

“高老爷说了，让你去救火。”来人穿着考究，洋装墨镜公文包，比我还要高几分。端的不像个小厮，反倒似位大户人家的少爷。

我说这位爷，我虽说是长得壮实了点儿，我可不是救火的材料啊。这我刚成了亲，家里还有爷们儿要供养，还有两对老人得侍奉，我得好好活着，没病没灾的，把这个家撑起来。

“不是真火，是欲火。”对方也是好脾性，说话慢条斯理的，“无本万利的买卖。”

那个姓郎的随扈解提包里掏出一个丝绒口袋，一抽袋口的绳头儿再用手那么一抖，哗啦啦下了一场银元雨，全浇在我那张面案上。娘的，这辈子第一次看到这么多崭新的现大洋，阳光底下瞅亮闪闪，闪得我眼睛疼。“这只是一点见面礼。怎么样？”

多谢高老爷抬爱，多谢高老爷抬爱！您等我把今天这缸面揉完了，明天，明天我一定登门致谢，咱们好好商议。我鞠躬似擂鼓，点头如捣蒜，对待财神爷咱就得这么客气。

要不老话儿说得没错，有钱人都他妈是烧的。

这缸面揉得我肩酸背痛胳膊抽筋。我也是浪催的，这还没挣着大钱呢就开始矫情上了。提溜着一口袋银子我感觉自己腰杆子也直了几分，哪怕袖口子还沾着白面咱也是个体面人，天不怕地不怕，小爷我有钱。体面人其实也有怕的惧的，惧内。我心里也打鼓，不知道怎么跟四儿交代这事儿。这么大一袋家伙我往哪儿藏往哪儿躲。

这一通胡思乱想没耽误脚下生风，一会儿工夫我就回到家中。半夜里敲门门里问声谁，我气沉丹田声如洪钟——当然是你那任劳任怨踏实肯干的情哥哥、好老公！

“死鬼臭贫的说相声去吧你。”四儿把门闩卸下迎我进家门。平常戴个眼镜摘下来跟瞎子似的，看着钱可真是慧眼如炬：“那口袋里鼓鼓囊塞的是啥？”

烧麦。我准备搪塞过去。

“屁，拿来吧你。”四儿一把揪过了我的腰带，劈手夺下我攥得紧紧的口袋，搁手里掂了掂，哗啦哗啦响，“说吧，几千屉烧麦啊？”

不多，就今天一天的。

“你是不是嫌我笨了？”四儿伸出右手抹抹眼角。

没，没有啊，别瞎说啊，我家爷们儿多聪明啊，人长得也漂亮。我冲那白脸蛋儿上吧唧叨了一口。

四儿一下子给我推了个倒仰儿：“那你糊弄傻子呢？这钱哪儿来的。”

地上捡的……

“嗯？”

你也不能信。

“嗯。”

天上掉的……

“嗯？”

也不大可能。那不得砸出个好歹儿来？

“是，本来就不老聪明，再给砸傻了找不到家门儿往别的小娘们儿裙子底下钻你说是吧我的情哥哥？”

是是是，我这都名草有主了，没那么多花花肠子。

“德行。老实交代，到底哪儿来的？”他伸出食指戳戳我的脑袋。

高老板请我去家里当私厨，这是月例。

“三十五块现大洋？”四儿的眼珠子瞪得溜圆。

要不老话儿说得没错，有钱人都他妈是烧的。

一听说爷们儿阔了，四儿连着要了两次，这一晚上好悬没把我折腾死。都说没有耕坏的地，只有累死的牛，我今天算是好生领教了一回。我跟酒楼东家告了假，直奔高宅。高宅是雅号，我们这些满头高粱花子的老百姓都管它叫高家楼。嗬，气派着呢。几进几出的大宅院挨着建了一座小洋楼，大老远就能看到。我拿着小郎给我的拜帖进了门，高老爷亲自接待的我。我可真是诚惶诚恐了，眼睛都不敢直视，心虚地盯着茶碗里顺着漩涡漂来漂去的茶叶末儿。

“烧饼是吧。”高老爷声音很好听，温温柔柔的，蜜一样润还带了几分沧桑。老实说，一想到要睡这么个人物，我还真有点儿心动。

是是是，小的正是烧饼。我连声应下。

“长得壮实。听酒楼的郭老板说你点心做得不错。那天得闲尝了尝，甚好。有兴趣来这儿当私厨吗？顺便救救火。”

我这心里直画弧儿。明知故问吗这不是，没兴趣我还大老远来一趟？有兴趣，太有兴趣了，能给高老爷效力朱某真是三生有……

“不用拿好话儿搪塞我了，我也不是灶王爷。裤子脱了吧。”高老爷冷不丁冒出这一句我下巴都要掉了。

高高高老板，这这这样不好吧……

“我这儿不要结巴啊。快脱，这儿都是难的。”

平常我脱裤子上床可是一气呵成，今天被好几双眼睛盯着难免有些扭扭捏捏的。一抽腰带头，慢慢慢慢褪下裤子，下半身一凉。

“过来。”高老爷招了招手。

我裤子褪到脚踝，一点点蹭着挪了过来。高老爷一把握住了我的下身，还掂了掂。太刺激了，我全身血液都流向双腿之间，瞬间变得梆硬。老爷咱这现在就上岗了是吗？

“天赋是不错。转过身去。”高老爷没接我的话茬儿。

我转过身去，高老爷又对着我的屁股蛋子一顿揉捏，还掰开来看了看。

“裤子穿上吧。知道让你来干什么吗？”

知道，给您泄火。

“哈哈哈，不是，是给我家那位。”高老爷笑了。

讲了半天我才明白，敢情是因为二人聚少离多，与其担心栾老爷红杏出墙，不如来一个主动出击。这也挺考验我演技的，要装成被勾引的模样去勾引别人。娘的，还是有钱人会玩儿。

“行了，明天下午三点来。”高老爷摆了摆手，又赏了我五块现大洋。

这要不是仙人跳，可真是奇了。活像是街边电线杆子上贴的那些个重金求子的告示。要不老话儿说得没错，有钱人……

某个慵懒的午后。三点，该用下午茶了。高家的下午茶是咖啡配上中式糕饼，中西合璧。我端着那木盘，从廊下往客厅走，到了客厅门口和栾云平栾老爷撞了个满怀。那咖啡在盘里摇摇晃晃，泼了两人一身。

不好意思老爷，真不好意思，我这走路没长眼。我赶紧去给您再煮一杯。我连连鞠躬，边鞠躬边往厨房退去。

“别逃啊，我又不吃人，先跟我把衣服换了去。”栾云平接过托盘，轻轻放在茶几上，执起我的手就把我往客厅里拖。

“老爷，这样不好吧？”我脸有些红，心里想的却是，就这么缺男人？

“都是男人有什么不好的？这宅子里谁敢说咱俩什么不好的？放心吧，下人们都退下了。只 有 咱 俩。”

我把手搭在前大襟儿上，看似不知道怎么动作，心里恨不得直接撕开衣服好好爽爽。不行，我是清纯角色。

“愣着干什么，脱啊！你不脱我脱了啊！”栾云平解开大褂前襟的扣儿，露出一大片细嫩的脖颈。未穿中衣，小小的乳头若隐若现。

我看痴了，下面也渐渐起了反应。裤裆的布料磨得生疼。这不是高宅客厅，这是盘丝洞。我嗓子眼都往外冒火，咽了口吐沫，喉结上下乱窜。冲着这样勾人的蜘蛛精，值个儿！

“还不脱啊，等着我帮你脱呢。”栾云平伸手摩挲着我的胸前，像昼颜花在苍劲的树上攀援。

脱着脱着就滚上沙发，脱着脱着就不着寸缕，脱着脱着就汗流浃背，脱着脱着就满是压抑的呻吟和低吼。两人都食髓知味，有第一回就有第二回。下午三点，屋外百花香，屋里好风光。

我暂时没啥心理负担，我爽还来不及呢。

可是四儿好像发现我的猫腻儿了。那天晚上他在门口儿看了我一眼，就怎么也不肯让我进家门儿了。

好四四，乖四四，你就让为夫进来吧。

“我这儿又不是大兴于老板家的马场，不劳烦您老给我配种。”四儿双手抱胸斜倚门框，把入口堵得死死的。

我的小冤家……

“啐，少在这儿跟我恶了巴心的，说吧，逛哪个窑子去了？”

没，没有啊？

“没有？那前大襟第二个盘扣上系的那根红线头哪儿去了？拴娃娃用了？”

大盗易躲，鸡贼难防。谁成想还有这一手儿？高，我笑了，高。我不得已，一五一十供了出来。听完四儿眼泪儿都下来了。

“贫贱夫妻百事哀不假，可没让你这么糟蹋自己啊……我顶多就少吃口饭的事儿。罢了，你自己好好想想吧，我回家住两天，什么时候想明白了再来找我。”四儿一卷铺盖，自个儿回家去了。

唉，我一个人守着一盏煤油灯，心里不是个滋味儿。

又是下午三点，又是一顿抵死缠绵。两人起身拿毛巾擦了擦汗，各自开始穿衣裳。

老爷，我觉得咱俩这样不好。

“有什么不好，他当初许给我衣食无忧，也没说让我独守寒窑！”栾云平惯会给自己找借口。

我也会老，我不想当别人的药渣。我故意示弱，装得可怜。

“终于知道当小白脸儿不爽了？那当初你把我吃干抹净时可没说半个不字儿。”栾云平反唇相讥。

您不怕我告诉高老爷？我狐假虎威。

“哈，哈哈哈哈哈，”栾云平面上闪过一丝错愕，随即大笑出声，“法治社会，他不一定会把我浸猪笼，但你有没有命走得出高宅可就不一定了……”

您就不觉得奇怪吗，好端端地请我这么一个五大三粗的伙夫给您府上做下午茶？

“哦？”

跟您实话实说了吧，高老爷请我来，请我来帮您……泄火。交了底，我真是一阵痛快。当个两面人太累了，我不该破车揽重载。

栾云平手上动作一滞。

他知道你和他终日聚少离多，肯定是要想男人。所以我……

“退下吧，我去一趟高老爷的办公室。这几日的事不许同别人说。”他挥挥手，我识趣地退下。

正合我意。

栾云平走后半晌，我从厨房里闪将出来。手指捅进拨号盘的孔洞里转了几下。

喂，高老爷，是我。

“吩咐你的话都说了吗？”电话那头传来高峰慢条斯理的声音。是的，我和高老爷主动说了我这几日的遭遇，老爷倒也通人情，没过分为难我，还给我出谋划策，找好后路。

都说了。

“很好。你整日做芙蓉糕牛舌饼，可曾尝过法棍？”

这话没头没尾。

没有……

“现在来我办公室一趟。出了院子沿着后街转个弯儿就是。”电话那头锵的一声，好像是金属撞击发出的声音。

卸下腰带扣的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
